


A Planned Weekend

by QueenCobblepotstuff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shoe Kink, oswald cobblepot x reader - Freeform, oswald cobblepot x you, oswald x reader, oswald x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCobblepotstuff/pseuds/QueenCobblepotstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work for Oswald and your relationship is kept secret. After his newly acquired leg injury you have an argument about him going away for the weekend....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Planned Weekend

“I don’t think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had” you stated, your tone a mix of patronising and sarcasm, and Oswald swore he could sense a small presence of anger, he didn’t like it. Maybe it was because you stood and lectured him, about how he needed to rest his newly injured leg from a few weeks backs when he took a violent beating from an altercation, his leg smashed with a baseball bat, granted he was partly to blame for your unpleasantry toward him right now, he did refuse medical help not wanting to bother a hospital or even a doctor at his home, but that was purely for his own reputation. He knew his rivals had their greasy little fingers dipped into many businesses in this city, and had ears everywhere and if word got out he had a weakness, his career and maybe life would be in jeopardy. Leaning forward from his chair, he put all his weight on his left leg, relieving the stress from the injury on the right, his eyes moved from you stood before him and he looked at his men who stood in awkward silence in the room, Butch and Gabe, who both had the most respect for him, he felt knocked down, like an insubordinate child. Oswald’s blue eyes pierced yours, he looked you up and down. The black silk blouse which was far too tight around your breasts, the buttons stretched on their last remaining thread, the red pencil skirt which hugged your curvaceous hips and your hair which he longed to hold in his in fingers, pulling tight in his grasp. You stood with one hand on your hip, and he half expected you to shake your finger at him but instead you pushed the square glasses up your nose as they slipped down and Oswald felt himself become hot, his pulse raced, whether it be from anger, disdain or pure pleasure, he looked down at your feet, his personal favourite pair of black tall stiletto’s he noticed and if he were alone in the room with you he would approach you on all fours and plant kisses on the toes of your shoes, he wasn’t usually one for taking a subservient role so easily but you riled him up. He undressed you with his eyes, his vision leaving you wearing nothing but the heels. He would slam your back against the table, part your legs and fill you with his long, hard appreciation  
“Are you even listening to me Penguin?” you asked, and even though he asked you not to call him that privately, the power not only inflated his ego but his desire for you. He longed to rule you, with Butch and Gabe still in their presence they had to keep up their act of Boss and employee only “I’m genuinely concerned about your well being” you addled finally stopping your lecture as you awaited an answer  
Oswald appeared calm on his exterior until his palm slammed against the mahogany table, his eyes wide as he looked at you “You need to remember your place here ________” he rasped “I told you, I go to this event every year” he paused for a breath and stood up, walking toward you “its important for me as an entrepreneur, a business man and my reputation” his fists clenched as his eyes preyed on you, your breasts, heaving within the tight fabric as you breathed tested his strength of resisting temptation. Ever since your first proper date three weeks ago, your relationship had been awkward and quite rocky. You were realising what you were getting yourself in for, as you learned more about Oswald’s career after talking to his men, passing conversation and from his chatty best friend Mr. Nygma. Oswald respected you weren’t ready, but you teased him so. He hadn’t even been able to lay his eyes on your naked body yet, to touch your soft skin and watch as your nipples hardened. He felt selfish, wanting your hands on him, around his length, and he imagined the feeling of your hot mouth around his dick and how hard you would suck, exhaling slowly he thought about tugging on your hair and thrusting his hips into your mouth forcing himself deep into you. You began your lecture again, Oswald wasnt even listening now, he fantasised about commanding you to your knees, and forcing his length into you as far as he could, forcing the back of your head further into him, he imagined your pleasurable muffled moans as you sucked. He loved you immensly but you needed to learn your place with him, he wasnt a soft lover and he wished to teach you how he wanted to love, knowing you wished to take it slow, but his desire to show you how much he worshipped you grew stronger, wanting to adore your body, teach you how to empower the goddess inside of you. You lacked the confidence you deserved, to Oswald you were perfection. Closing his eyes he swallowed, his throat dry and a lump felt to form within “Be quiet________” he whispered, his voice shaky “Leave me, all of you”  
The men left the room quickly, disappearing down the hallway and you turned to leave but his fingers were already around her wrists, stopping you “Not you” he exhaled, his eyes filled with passion as he spoke


End file.
